Raw plastics manufacturers produce a liquid product that is extruded in a tubular form from an extruder. The product is extruded under water and then cut into small pieces, tending to form generally spherically shaped particles or beads as it cools. This plastic bead/water slurry is then transported to a dryer to remove the water from the plastic product so that the product can be shipped to other manufacturers to manufacture useful products.
Before shipment, the raw plastic product must be dried. This has been accomplished in the past with the use of centrifugal dryers. Such dryers are known in the art. Typically they comprise a unitary structure formed from many individually welded parts making disassembly and cleaning quite time consuming, labor intensive, and often difficult.